myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Releasers
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you cannot see this in real life! Background: Vyond Classics (originally named GoArchives) was founded by Vyond and their television subsidiary in 2008 to archive their films on DVD and Blu-Ray. They can only archive films from 1959 to 2000 (extended on January 1, 2014 to 2010), due to copyright issues and year qualifications. Business Friendly is an in-name only unit of this company, which is a division of Vyond Pictures. GoArchives 1st Logo (August 6, 2008-August 5, 2009) Logo: Eric appears and he turns into a Matchboy. "GoArchives" falls in and he runs to the logo and sits on it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Something similar to the Windows XP theme. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2008 release of The Begain. Expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Scare Factor: Low, mainly because you are not expecting the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. 2nd Logo (August 6, 2009-January 3, 2011) Logo: On a white background, we see a portrait of the characters dancing on an orange background, with an old gold border in front of it. Then, the picture squeezes and twitches until the characters come out of the portrait. They start dancing. "GoArchives" fades in below them. Later Variant: The logo is more CGI-looking, and it's more modern. The words "PRESERVING THE MOST BELOVED CLASSICS" is above. This variant started it's usage in 2011. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Something similar to the CIC video logo theme from the mid 1980's. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2009 release of Sara. Again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 3rd Logo (January 4, 2011-December 31, 2013) Logo: The characters run onto a black background. They look around and start dancing. Some text named "GoArchives" fade in below them. After the text fades, something happens. *''The Begain: William Begain begins to run over them. Eric (surprisingly) breaks his arm during this action. He stops when all the characters are down. Then, he sends them towards the top of the screen and disappear. *''The Guy Who Got Shot: Eric falls down in an awkward fashion and breaks his leg. Dr. Nicole Fountain, the doctor in the film, comes in and puts him in a hospital bed. She also puts out a robot plushie next to him. She takes him towards the far left of the screen and disappear. The rest of the characters suddenly start running towards them. *''Earth Wars'': The characters suddenly stop dancing. The camera starts to shake, more intensely every second. This variant also applies to original prints of the Earth Wars 2 release. *''Earth Wars 2'': The characters stop dancing before running off and jumping onto a plane. It flies off to the top of the screen. *''Last Days of Our Lives'': Old 1950s-style hourglasses and some books get thrown at them. Eric notices one of the books and begins to read it. This is the only variant of the logo that fades to back instead of cutting to black. *''Companionbotz'': A few seconds after the logo completely forms, the characters stop and begin to dance like robots. Electronic music plays here. *''Operation: B.O.O.M.: A wildcat attacks the characters, in which they fall down and start sleeping. *''The Happpy: Several sport balls (soccer balls, baseballs, basketballs, etc.) get thrown at them. Similar to the Last Days of Our Lives variant. *''The GNN Earthquake'': It rains for the entirety of the variant. The characters fall down once the logo is completely formed. Eric attempts to get back up, but fails, and, in result, rolls off the screen. The other characters follow suit. *''Sara'': The characters run off as they sense something from an oven that's far away from the screen. They come back and Eric is holding a big plate of cooked turkey. They begin to eat when suddenly the turkey comes alive. They run away in terror. *''Earth Wars 3'': Eric pulls out four fudge sundaes out of one of his back pockets. The sundaes quickly melt. Upon discovering this, the characters realize that they're in space. They fly to the top of the screen and disappear. FX/SFX: Characters dancing. Ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, but dies down when the variants start. Availability: Uncommon, but a bit easier to find than the previous two logos. First seen on the 2011 release of The Happy. Once again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it until 2016. Scare Factor: Low to medium, bordering on high. Some variants are funny and they make you laugh, while others, well, they make you cry. Just like the last two logos, you may not expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it until 2016. 4th Logo (January 1, 2014-May 5, 2018) Logo: This concept features all the main characters in all GoAnimate Pictures releases from 1959 to 2010, living in a city named Archliff. Basically, the logo depends on the release, however, this time, it's random. *''David Eats'': In this logo, David (Daniel's son from Earth Wars) is hungry and Daniel is getting him some apple sauce, but while he is gone, other people (like Mary (from Last Days of our Lives), William Begain (from The Begain), and Bryant Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot)) are giving him food, and then, at the end, Daniel thought he was hungry when David doesn't want it, and he lets out a burp which resembles the GoArchives logo. *''Begain In the Bathroom'': While Mary (from Last Days of our Lives) is shaving, William Begain (from The Begain) keeps doing things, like combing and brushing his hair. At the end of the logo, William kisses Mary. The kiss falls off and morphs into the GoArchives logo. *''William Begain's Toy'': William Begain (from The Begain) tries to get a toy to stand up straight, but it doesn't, so he tapes it to the wall. Some tape gets loose, and the GoArchives logo is behind it. *''Begain and Bryant: The Scare'': William Begain (from The Begain) tries to scare Bryant Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot), but he can't get his goal. Later, Bryant scares him with a big GoArchives logo. *''William Begain's Tower'': William Begain (from The Begain) is building a tower of random items, that forms the GoArchives logo, and everyone, including Bryant Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot), Steve (from Companionbotz), and Daniel (from Earth Wars), try to destroy it, but Mary (from Last Days of our Lives) forbids it. At the end, William knocks it down. *''Begain and Bryant: Cheer Up!: William Begain (from ''The Begain) tries to cheer David (Daniel's son from Earth Wars) up. At the end (When William is in a cow costume), he hurts his leg on a hedge that resembles the GoArchives logo, and that cheers him up. *''Begain and Bryant: The Book-bag'': William Begain (from The Begain) is putting stuff in his book-bag (for school, obviously), when Steve (from Companionbotz) and Bryant Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) stuff it. At the end, the backpack gets too heavy, it forms the GoArchives logo! *''David Goes For a Ride'': William Begain (from The Begain) is taking people for a ride on his train. Throughout the entire logo, there are people going for rides. On the sides, the GoArchives logo is printed in. *''Begain and Bryant: Timed Out'': William Begain (from The Begain) and Annie Gordon (from The Happy) are playing basketball, and Bryant Giardina (from The Guy Who Got Shot) wants to play too. Throughout the entire logo, Bryant is trying to get his attention, but isn't successful. At the end, however, he finally gets his attention, and now William, Annie, and Bryant, are playing basketball. The floor has the GoArchives logo on it. FX/SFX/Availability: Same as the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: Depends on the logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. The logos are actually fun to watch. Vyond Classics (May 6-August 24, 2018) Logo: Similar concept to the 1st and 3rd logos. Eric is drawn in on an orange background. Next, the rest of the characters get drawn (Matchboy is drawn in too.) "VYOND CLASSICS" fades in below. Then, something happens. *''GoAnimate: The Movie'': Mr. Keebler walks in and exterminates all the characters on the screen, except Eric, who kills him with a ray gun. * Earth Wars: The Phantom Menace: Eric turns into a rocket and flies up and the camera follows the rocket. * Earth Wars: Attack of the Septors: Eric says some unintelligible magic words and turns into ice cream. The rest of the characters eat it. It quickly melts. * Earth Wars: Revenge of the Dalek: Eric is seen pulling some seeds, puts them in the ground, and grow. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Scare Factor: Same as the 3rd logo. Availability: Short-lived. Vyond Releasers (August 25, 2018-) TBA! Category:Vyond Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki